


The Tale of Angus

by The_Lord_Eclipse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_Eclipse/pseuds/The_Lord_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves! Gold! The Mines of Moria! Stuff happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a Fan Fiction!

The crack of broken bones echoed through the tunnels. The orc toppled to the stone ground, broken. An armoured foot came crashing down, splitting the skull in two. "Who's next ye bastards?" Roared the armoured dwarf, his deep Scottish accent resonating through the walls. "I am Angus! Son of Magnus! The Bone Crusher! Lord of the great house of Ironfist! Who dares to fight me!" He bellowed. 

The remaining orcs backed away, ready to flee. Two plucked up the courage and charged, blades drawn. But after two strikes of his battle axe, the duo joined the mound of decay at the feet of the dwarf lord. "Ares (his axe) shall dine on your blood" he roared hoisting Ares to his side. "Fight me!" He shouted at the orcs.

His foes eyed the carpet of fallen brethren scattered throughout the stone halls, then turned and fled disappearing deeper into the mines of Moria.

Angus laughed, eyeing the carnage around him. The blood of his enemies had soaked the great pillars that surrounded him, the crimson liquid shone in the torch light. An army of dead littered he ground. The dwarf laughed again admiring the wake of his battle. "Two hundred and twenty six down, a Hell of a lot more to go." Angus muttered to himself. Throwing away his extinguished torch and brandishing his war axe, Ares, he marched deeper into the mines, hunting his escaping prey.

Angus stood around five feet tall, his long brown beard plaited in a dwarven fashion, safely tucked into his belt. Clad in chain-mail, heavy iron armour, patterned with gold, a large helmet and a belt carrying a varied collection of weapons, most importantly a great mithril war hammer, christened Valkor, this was the prize of Angus´s collection. A large shield hung from his back.

The dwarf lord reached the end of the hall. Passing under the archway his enemies had fled through earlier, he suddenly stopped. Loud footsteps echoed through the tunnel, drawing nearer and nearer. Angus prepared himself for battle as the beast entered his field of vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cave Troll towered over Angus, it roared menacingly preparing to swing its club. Angus smirked, roared back at the beast, startling it, then charged head first into the troll, slamming his helmeted skull against its right leg. The beast fell to its knees with a grunt, and after a well aimed blow to the neck with Ares, the troll toppled to the ground, decapitated.

Angus backed away towards the hall as two more trolls turned the corner, clambered over their dead brother and charged.

Angus brandished Ares and sent it sailing through the air. Connecting with the first troll's chest, killing it instantly. The second swung its club downward, aiming to crush Angus´s head. The dwarf rolled to the left, narrowly missing the falling club. He backed away drawing Valkor from his belt.

The beast raised its club and charged at Angus, talking a swing at the dwarf. Angus ducked, feeling the wind travel over his head. He swung his hammer, breaking the trolls ribs. The beast doubled over in pain, allowing Angus to bring Valkor down on his opponents head, cracking its skull. The mithril hammer released a metal ring on impact.

"Is that all you've got!" Angus bellowed down the tunnel. "Two hundred and twenty nine" he said quietly to himself. Sheathing Valkor and retrieving Ares, Angus continued down the tunnel, wary of new attackers.


	3. Chapter 3

Angus travelled deeper into the mines. Following the tunnel for a few minutes. He came to a halt. The thud of footsteps echoed from behind. Startled, Angus swung his axe behind him. There was a loud clang as Ares connected with a large circular shield. 

"What the Hell are you doing!" Came a cry from behind the shield. Lowering his axe, pushing away the shield, Angus embraced his brother in arms.

"Hamish! What have I told you about sneaking up on me! I nearly killed you!" 

Hamish stood around four feet, shorter than Angus, with dark black hair and beard, beaded with silver rings. Clad in bronze armour, which shone red in the torch light, carrying a large circular shield. A Viking axe his back and a second hung from his belt.

Hamish laughed, breaking the embrace. "Kill me! Ha! I'm far to fast for you!"

Angus smiled, "Where have you been?" I had to deal with a whole army by myself!"

"I followed one of the wee bastards down some side tunnel." Hamish responded. "The arse led me to a bunch of his friends to ambush me! They didn't stand a chance! Bumped me score up to a hundred and six!" Hamish stated proudly, hitting his chest plate.

"Hundred and six! Pitiful!" Angus retorted, "I took out two hundred and twenty nine, three of those being trolls!"

"That entire hall was you alone!" Hamish replied, the disappointment apparent on his face. "You get all the fun!"

"I had a we bit of help at the beginning, but Eclipse ran off ahead" Angus admitted. "I still haven't found him!"

"The great and powerful Eclipse runs off at the first sign of danger?" Hamish mocked angrily.

"He's probably trying to get to the vault before us!" Angus roared. "My father always said 'don't trust foreigners, all they want is our gold!'" 

"I would kill him if we didn't need his help!" Hamish growled.

Angus laughed in agreement. "Let us go find our strange friend before he takes all our gold!"

"If he touches anything I'll slit his throat!" Hamish chuckled, progressing down the path. 

"Where's the rest of the troops?" Angus said looking back up the tunnel.

"I left them" Hamish responded turning to his friend "They were only slowing me down! And I wasn't going to let you steal all my kills!"

"They'll catch up later!" Angus laughed. "I've told them where to wait,"

"In the mean time, more action for us!" Hamish roared, charging down the tunnel. "And you leave the trolls for me next time!" he called back.

"Not if I get there first!" Angus bellowed, before running to catch up with his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

A blue glow greeted the dwarves at the entrance of the new room. 

"There he is!" Laughed Hamish, running towards the light. Angus followed after.

The light protruded from a large metal staff, griped in the hand of a cloaked man. His black cloak was matted with blood. Long, shoulder length, white hair protruded from his head. A black cavalier hat lay above it, equipped with a short, white feather. Two elvish blades where strapped to his back. And in his other hand he held an orc leader by the neck.

The orc leader fell to the ground, his neck broken. Joining the rest of Angus's escaped prey. "You took your time," the cloaked man called, training his sapphire blue eyes upon the dwarves.

"We had heads that needed to crushed!" Angus responded. "You weren't much help!" 

"Why, did you need me to hold your hand?" Eclipse questioned mockingly.

"You keep your mouth shut before I remove it from your body!" Hamish roared angrily, drawing his axe.

"I'm not your enemy you pitiful fool!" The mage's face remained grave and attentive, and only a flash of blue from his eyes revealed his anger. 

They both glared at each other, preparing to strike.

"You dirty orc!" Hamish bellowed, swinging his axe. 

It never reached its target, with a flash of blue light the dwarf flew backwards, hitting the wall. His torch fell to the floor, extinguished.

"You don't want me as your enemy dwarf!" Eclipse took a step forward, and seemed to grow tall and menacing; his shadow filled the large room.

"Stop!" Angus shouted, jumping between the two. "You can fight all you want once we get what we came for. And get out of here!"

Eclipse turned away, and the shadow passed. "Oppose me again dwarf and you won't be so fortunate."

Hamish snarled in response, accepting a hand up from Angus. "The rest of the troops shall wait for us here," Angus called to the mage. "We shall continue to the volt."

"We must hurry, the enemy is nearing!" The mage responded, disappearing down the east tunnel.

"I'll kill him!" Hamish muttered, moving towards the archway.

"You can kill him once we get out of here, for now we need his help."

Hamish grunted. Following Angus down the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

They followed the path, leading deeper into the mines. Angus could tell that the trail had been worn by the passage of trampling, orc feet.

"We should proceed with caution," whispered Hamish.

Eclipse made a faint noise in his throat. "How else were you planning to proceed? With blaring trumpets and shouting heralds?"

The dwarf refrained from answering, gritting his teeth, he appeared distinctly uncomfortable.

Eclipse moved cautiously deeper down the tunnel. His staff emitting a dull blue glow. The only thing the party had to see with as both dwarves had lost their torches.

Angus hung back and said to Hamish, "Why do you both despise each other so much?"

"He is not deserving of respect!"

Angus smiled, hitting Hamish on the back. "One of these days, you know, you're going to have to tell me about what happened to make you hate him so much!"

"What makes you think that?" And Hamish pushed past him, progressing down the tunnel, his beard flapping as he walked.

Shaking his head, Angus followed.

****

For the most part, the tunnel was empty. A fine layer of caked dirt covered the floor. Some broken bones. A discarded sword, broken and rusted.

Angus and the others walked quietly as they could, but the tunnel magnified the clanking of the dwarven armour and weapons. Every bump and scrape echoed, filling the air with a multitude of overlapping whispers that seemed to murmur and sigh with a life of their own. The whispers made Angus feel as if they were surrounded by a host of disembodied spirits, probably the souls of dwarves that died down here.

"Will you keep it down!" Eclipse whispered. "So much for sneaking up on anyone."

Hamish looked like he wanted to scream at the mage. His face turned red with anger. He kicked a rock with his boot, which bounced against the side of the tunnel with a loud clack that multiplied a hundredfold as it spread through the tunnel.

"Sorry," he mouthed angrily as the others looked at him.

The gloom seemed almost palpable, like a heavy cloth draped over the world. Combined with the close-set walls and low ceiling, Eclipse was left feeling cramped and constricted. The dwarves, on the other hand were fine, being used to tunnels and the underground.

On and on they went through tunnel after tunnel, all which ran straight as an arrow, never bending, never turning. Dwarves were, after all masters of the underground.

It happened so quickly and silently, Angus would never have noticed had he not been looking in the right direction. They arrived at their destination, a small room with a half-dozen tunnels leading from it. From these came thirty or so orcs running out toward them, swords in hand.

Angus had only time to shout before the attackers fell upon them. Angus easily parried a stab, and with a looping backhanded stroke from Ares, sliced off the attackers head. He skewered another orc through the ribs with his axe and had just turned to deal with two more of his attackers when the light went out.


	6. Chapter 6

Angus, startled by the sudden darkness, thrashed wildly, his axe connecting something, Angus felt Ares sink into flesh and blood. Fear filled his senses, he couldn't see his attackers or his friends. He began to panic, he felt the hand of death closing in. He turned blindly and charged forward into the wall of shadow, his axe positioned in front of him. Angus slammed into darkness, he smiled hearing the satisfied crunch of axe hitting orc. Suddenly a noise came from his left, causing him to swing Ares , decapitating another two of his attackers. 

"Hamish! Eclipse!" He roared into the nothingness. With no response, only the sound of steel and battle. He felt another wave of fear fill him. His eyes darted round, desperate for light.

He walked slowly forward, his axe pointed outwards, ready for combat. The screams of his enemies echoed around him, making him twitch, swinging at every sound.

A warm orange glow appeared to Angus's right, he broke into a run, heading towards it. The light protruded from one of the tunnels. He entered it, thankful for visibility. He did not wonder who the carrier was until he came face to face with an army of fourty orcs.

The orcs and Angus stood frozen in surprise, staring at each other, but with a roar the orcs charged forward. Angus had only time to raise his axe. He couldn't take on this many in the enclosed space of the tunnel. He was sure death was upon on him.

A shout came from behind. "Nárë!" It cried.   
Followed by a wave of blue fire, it passed harmlessly passed Angus, crashing into the orcs, throwing them backwards, leaving them scorched and dead.

Angus turned on his heel, facing the conjurer. Eclipse stood before him, his staff re-lit, looking exhausted. 

"Are you in need of my assistance?" He questioned, a grim smile on his face.

"Thanks!" Angus muttered with a smile. He lifted one of the fallen torches. "What happened back there?"

"Sorry about that!" He said with a grimace. "One of them got under my guard." He placed a hand over a bloody gash on his side.   
"Its nothing I can't heal!" He assured Angus, noticing the dwarf's look of concern. "Watch!" He said, making his hand glow blue. "Envinyanta!" He muttered. Angus watched in wonder as the flesh sealed back together until there was not even a scar. 

"How....?" Angus began.

"Magic my friend!" Eclipse whispered. "I can do many wondrous things, but to a cost of energy. The more I attempt, the more tired I get."

Angus frowned in confusion, causing Eclipse to laugh. "There's a lot more to magic than one might think! I could go on for hours lecturing you on the basics!"   
"But for now let's go find the stubborn one," Eclipse said. "I wouldn't want him to be killed would I?"

"Hamish!" Angus shouted, remembering his friend. He ran back into the room, followed by the mage. 

****

A group of orcs stood over a fallen Hamish, who was struggling to rise, his thrashing and wild swings were the only thing keeping him alive. His shield lay to his left, broken and discarded.

Angus roared, throwing Ares with all his might. It flew through the darkness, slamming, with a thunk into the back of a large orc. In surprise the rest of the orcs turned to the new threat. This gave Hamish the chance to get to his feet and retaliate. Angus ran to help his friend, drawing Valkor as he went. 

Angus crushed two orcs under his hammer. Another two fell to Hamish's axe. Within seconds the opposition had fallen.

"Haha! Take that you maggots!" Hamish bellowed.

"You weren't so confident earlier when you were rolling across the floor." Eclipse commented, making Hamish's face glow red with anger.

"I'm not the one who fled once we got attacked!" Hamish growled. "You with your stupid turning of the light!"

"Do you want another round dwarf!" Eclipse snarled, his eyes glowing blue. 

"Will you two stop it!" Angus shouted, standing between them again. "Lets just get the vault open and get out of here!"

Angus walked over to the far side of the room. "This is our final obstacle!" He said raising his torch to light up the wall. "The great Vault of Moria!" 

"All I see is a wall!" Hamish said, confused.

"Dwarf doors are invisible you fool!" Eclipse muttered, shaking his head. "If everyone could see it the orcs would have found it an age ago!"

"You little....!" Hamish began, clenching his fists.

"For the love of Durin! Shut up you two!" Angus bellowed, staring angrily at his two companions. With a sigh he turned to the wall. "Eclipse, what do we do now?"

Eclipse walked towards the wall and placed his hand on the surface. He began muttering words under his breath. His hand began to glow blue.  
"Look!" He said, "Can you see anything now?" 

Slowly, from where the mage's hand was held, faint lines appeared, like slender veins of blue running in the stone. The threads grew broader and clearer, until it formed a great dwarven door. In the centre was a bow of interlacing letters in an Elvish character, and underneath that was a ring of a similar design. Around that were depictions of wealth and riches.

"What does the writing say?" Angus whispered. Both dwarves were in a trance like state, staring longingly at the door.

"It reads ´Here lies the Doors of Durin's vault.`" Eclipse answered, removing his hand from the door. "And beneath that is asks, ´What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in these twisted halls may stand. We're I not, as a friend, at hand?`"


	7. Chapter 7

Eclipse's voice resonated through the room, the air filled with the ancient dwarven riddle. The blue glow from the door lit the surrounding area, lighting the dream-like looks on the dwarves faces.

"How do we open it?" Hamish questioned, a look of longing came to his face.

"I have no idea my friend." Angus answered, his eyes still glued to the door.

"Through this door is the mighty horde of Durin!" Hamish whispered, filled with excitement.

"Riches that hav'nt been touched for thousands of years." Angus whispered, a smile came to his face.

The dwarves stood there for a moment, gazing deeply at the door, imagining the treasure that lay behind.  
Eclipse, having no love for riches, watched the dwarves, intrigued as to the effects the gold had over them.

Finally Hamish broke the silence. "Then we break it down!" Hamish roared, charging at the door, slamming into it with all his might. He crashed into it with a clang, flying backwards, landing on his back with a grunt.

Eclipse broke into a laugh, a long mocking laugh. He lent on his staff for support. "Haha! The stupidity of dwarves! Haha!"

Hamish rose to his feat, his face filled with rage. He started to charge a the door again, but was stopped by Angus's arm. "Force won't work Hamish." Angus muttered, suppressing a urge to punch Eclipse in the face.

"Incompetent!" Eclipse chuckled, composing himself.

"Then how do we open the vault?" Both dwarves shouted in unison.

Eclipse rolled his eyes. "You might have understood if you weren't so busy fantasizing!" He said with a sigh. "I read out the solution just a minute ago!"

"What?" Hamish said. "All I heard was gibberish. Something to do with Durin, and that's it."

Angus nodded in agreement.

"The riddle!" Eclipse muttered, shaking his head. "´What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in these twisted halls may stand. We're I not, as a friend, at hand?` It's simple!"

"I don't understand." Angus said, his eyes still trained on the depictions of wealth upon the door, as if it held the answer.

Eclipse's eyes narrowed with irritation. Even the idea of gold had clouded the dwarves senses, it was worse than he anticipated. But he had no time to worry about the effects the real gold would have on them, he needed to get inside. Whatever the cost.

"The riddle speaks of a key." Eclipse said slowly, turning to Angus. "The one I asked you to bring."

"The unknown key?" Angus questioned, shaking out of his trance. He took a gold key from under his chest plate, hung on a golden chain. "I was wondering why you asked me to bring this, we never knew what it did' It was given to the Ironfist clan after the death of Durin himself. I have always wondered why...."

"What are you waiting for!" Hamish shouted. "Were so close!"

Angus strode over to the door, filled with anticipation. Looking round he found the keyhole, inside the ring of letters. He inserted the key slowly, full of excitement, and turned.

A loud crack rumbled from the door as dust filled the air. Angus stepped backwards as the great dwarven door creaked open slowly. Golden light filled Angus's vision as the crack widened. He stared in wonder at the treasure before him.

Before them lay a huge round room. A golden lake filled the entire hall, stretching away across unseen floors, countless piles of precious things, gold wrought and unwrought, gems and jewels, and silver crafted into wondrous things. Coats of mail, helmets and axes, swords and spears hung on the walls. There were rows of great jars and vessels filled with a wealth that could not be guessed.

Angus's breath was taken away. The splendour, the lust, the glory of the treasure filled his heart with desire. He gazed motionless, almost forgetting the world around him, at the gold beyond price and count.

The dwarves ran towards the sea of treasure, diving into it as if it was water. They did not speak, only cry with joy as they gloried in the wealth around them.

****

The dwarves marvelled at the gold for what seemed like hours. Rising from the gold Hamish noticed threads of blue.  
"What are you doing?" Hamish shouted.

Eclipse stood in the centre of the hall, arms outstretched, his eyes glowed blue. Tendrils of light flew from his hand, entering the mounds of gold. Searching for something.

"Hey!" Angus bellowed, looking up from his arm-full of jewels. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eclipse began muttering to himself as he walked through the sea of gold.

"This is dwarven gold!" Hamish roared charging at Eclipse. "Not yours! Stop it!"

Hamish didn't even get close to Eclipse, a large hand of treasure rose out of the sea of gold, grabbing Hamish, pulling him under.

"What's going on?" Angus shouted, running to help his friend. But was stopped by another hand. 

"Ger off me!" Angus bellowed, struggling to loosen the gold's grip.

Suddenly Eclipse started into a run, coming to the largest pile of treasure. He blasted the mound aside and knelt down where the gold used to be, reaching for something small.

"At last! It is mine!" Eclipse laughed, lifting a small ring to his eye. 

"Eclipse!" Angus bellowed at the mage, with no response.

"Thought to have been destroyed by dragon fire!" Eclipse muttered to himself. "The strongest of the seven."

"Eclipse!" Angus bellowed again, alerting Eclipse to his presence.   
Eclipse lifted his hand, releasing Hamish and Angus from their bonds. 

"You all right?" Angus said, pulling his friend from under the gold.

"What the Hell does he think he's doing?" Hamish spluttered, spitting a coin from his mouth. 

Angus watched as Eclipse place the ring on his finger, causing his whole body to glow blue.

"What the He....." Angus began, cut off by a loud war horn.

The three turned to the noise.

"That's a dwarven horn!" Hamish shouted. "They're under   
attack." 

"Eclipse!" Angus shouted. "This is no time for games! Help us!"

Eclipse stood marvelling at the band of metal on his finger, taking no heed to the dwarves.

"When we get back in going to snap that bastards neck!" Hamish roared.

Angus gritted his teeth in agreement.

The dwarves ran to the door, heading back up to the sound of the horn. They came to a stop at the door, turning back towards the vault with a look of longing. Angus pulled his gaze away, grabbing Hamish by the shoulder.

"Quickly!" Angus shouted, running as fast as he could, dragging Hamish with him.

The horn rang again, filling the mines with its echo.

"What's happen...." Hamish started, stopping as Eclipse leaped over the dwarves, racing towards the battle.

"Hey!" Angus and Hamish roared, continuing forwards, drawing nearer and nearer to the combat.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the tunnel the two dwarves where met with the sound of battle. The clang of metal against metal filled the air, occasionally joined by a loud crack. 

"Hey we're missing out on all the fun!" Angus shouted, running towards the noise.

There was another crack as an orc flew through the archway, at the end of the tunnel, narrowly missing Angus.

"What the Hell!" Hamish roared, entering the hall.

A squadron of armoured dwarves stood in a ring at the centre of the room, fending off an army of orcs, goblins and trolls, at all sides. Amongst the dwarves stood the mage atop a fallen pillar, brandishing his metal staff which he used to send lightning into the skirmish, making a loud crack on impact. The ring shone from his finger.

The dwarves looked at each other and smiled. "For Ironfist!" They bellowed entering the fray.

**** 

The dwarves charged at the orcs, taking them by surprise. Crashing into them, fighting towards their allies in the centre.

More and more orcs came, making hand to hand combat a necessity. The dwarves fought with swords, spears and daggers. The enemy attempted to break the shield wall, but instead only met the sharp sting of steel, felled by the dwarven weaponry.

With some, Death won out, a stumble, a fall, his scythe reaching out, taking his prey to his lair. Friend and foe fell side by side. As only death rained supreme in war. 

Dust and rubble fell from the sky, diluting the spilled blood that covered the ground. Clinking of metal on metal echoed through the clearing. Flashes of lightning illuminated the clearing revealing the carnage around them.

A flash of blue filled the room. The mage had stepped down from his position, sword in hand he began his dance with death. With swift movements he cut down beast after beast, either with sword, staff or magic. Nothing stood in his way as he continued his wave of death.

Angus and Hamish fought with vigour, a fury of axe and hammer came crashing down on their enemies. One by one orcs tumbled and fell, trolls crumbled under Valkor's swing. But the enemy kept on coming.

The battle raged on!

But soon the dwarves were outnumbered. Dwarf after dwarf fell under the storm of evil. After what seemed like an age, the remaining dwarves were pushed into a small circle of shields. Being pushed back by the oncoming bombardment of orcs. Only a few were left to fight.   
When all seemed lost, a flash of blue light illuminated the room, blinding the enemy. A large voice erupted from the skirmish. 

"Dark beasts return to the shadow from whence you came!"

The mage lifted his staff and struck downwards, demonstrating the true power of the ring. He released a wave of blue energy through the enemy's ranks. Killing many instantly. The rest turned and fled.


	9. Chapter 9

Angus and Hamish picked their way between the corpses that littered the stone floor, moving slowly on account of their wounds and their exhaustion. They passed by other survivors who staggering through the bloody battlefield, hollow-eyed dwarves who looked without truly seeing, their gazes focused somewhere in the distance.

Now the bloodlust had subsided the soldiers were regrouping, uncovering dead comrades. The rest of the survivors where sent to retrieve the gold from the vault. "What a tragedy that so many must die...." Angus thought to himself. 

Hamish paused to sidestep a fallen orc planted head first in stone and noticed a large gash on Angus's shoulder where a goblin had slashed him. "You should get that seen to." He said.

"Its fine, let the ones in mortal danger get healed first." Angus responded, raising a hand over his injury. 

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, my friend."

Acquiescing, Hamish bent down to close the eyes of a fallen comrade. Lifting the dwarf to his shoulder he carried the body to the mound of dead.

****

After a while Angus and Hamish were stood alone. Watching the gold be transported to the surface. The silence was unnerving.

Looking round Hamish broke the silence by muttering. "Where did Eclipse disappear to?"

"He vanished after the battle. Nobody's seen him...." Angus answered, trailing off.

"I hope he rots in Hell!" Hamish snarled. "If I see him again nothing's going to stop me killing him!" Hamish stormed of, followed by Angus.

"What do you think that ring was? And why was is so important to him?" Angus questioned.

"I don't care! I bet that was the only reason he agreed to help us! That treacherous little bitch!"

"We were planning on betraying him once we got out of here! Father ordered us not to share our gold."

"Never trust anyone but a dwarf!" Hamish snarled.

"He did save us with that magic!" Angus stated.

"We would have won with or without his help!" Hamish shouted, unwilling to admit it.

The two walked around, in silence, for a while. Before coming across a dead troll.

"That's five hundred and twenty six kills for me." Hamish muttered retrieving his axe from a dead troll's head.

"Then I won!" Angus smiled. "Six hundred and fourteen!" 

"You always win!" Hamish responded, returning the smile.

"Only because you decided to deal with a large number of trolls, while I got all the orcs. And I had to protect you after you sustained that head wound."

"Next time I'll remember to duck when something is flying towards my face." Hamish laughed, leading both dwarves into a fit of laughter.  
****

And so came the end of Angus's adventure down the Mines of Moria. What remained of the dwarves returned to the east, to the Orocarni mountains, with their retrieved treasure. The party met many dangers on the road, all attempting to take the riches, but none prevailed. 

Finally after their long journey, Angus and Hamish were greeted home with a feast and celebration. Halls filled with beer and salty pork. And there they relaxed until the next adventure.


End file.
